A wide variety of intracorporeal medical devices have been developed for medical use, for example, intravascular use. Some of these devices include stent delivery systems. These devices are manufactured by any one of a variety of different manufacturing methods and may be used according to any one of a variety of methods. Of the known stent delivery devices and methods for making and using the same, each has certain advantages and disadvantages. There is an ongoing need to provide alternative stent delivery devices as well as alternative methods for making and using stent delivery devices.